Shinki Shiba
| birthplace = Seireitei Rukongai | birthday = April 19 | age = Unknown (Appears 22) | gender = Male | height = 185.42 cm (6'1) | weight = 80.74 kg (178 lbs) | eyes = Light Blue | hair = Light Blue | blood type = AO | affiliation = Soul Society Gotei 13 | profession = Fourth Seat of Eleventh Division | previous profession = | division = Eleventh Division | previous division = | partner = Kenpachi Zaraki | previous partner = | base of operations = Seireitei Soul Society Eleventh Division | relatives = | education = | roleplay debut = N/A | series debut = N/A | shikai = Furuikijin | bankai = | english = | japanese = }} Shinki Shiba (真鬼志波, True Demon Bushwood) is the current Fourth Seat of the Eleventh Division serving under Kenpachi Zaraki. Having survived the , he is considered by many to be a skilled fighter hardened by the endeavors of the war. Appearance Shinki possesses a rather typical build for someone of his age group and has only a limited number of distinguishing features barring him from other individuals. He possesses shoulder length, icy blue hair and icy blue eyes which many comment is strange, considering his lineage in the , a clan known for its dark haired members. This lineage also grants him the likeness of a young , and more currently, , Isshin's son. Shinki takes great pride in this as he sees Ichigo as a great hero, a savior to the Soul Society that has aided them time and time again. Another one of Shinki's distinguishing features is the two tattoos on his face: one set of bars under his eyes, strongly resembling the worn by , and another set of bars on his cheeks, extending to his jaw bones. When asked why he got the tattoos, he stated simply that someone dared him to get them when he was a child in the Rukongai, so he did. The tattoos help to accentuate his head, bringing attention immediately to his face, both in casual conversation and in combat. According to a few other individuals, the markings also help to perpetuate the misconception that Shinki possesses the classic, "tough guy" persona given the location of the tattoos. Shinki's clothing is rather typical for a within the Gotei 13 and is found to wear a traditional garment. His Shihakushō attire is composed of a white worn underneath a black as well as a black worn over a white . His ensemble is completed with a pair of white for his feet and a pair of tan , covering his tabi. Little modification has been done to his attire, but Shinki as adopted a rather unique , similar to that of . This was done to distinguish himself further from other members of the Gotei 13 as well as to perpetuate himself as a "tough guy" within his division. Personality Shinki is a very interesting individual in that he is like an onion: there are many different layers of his that you must peel back for you can see the "true" Shinki. Shinki is widely known for his throughout the Seireitei, a trait that often comes to the surface far more often than it should. As such, he loves nothing more than to show off with his flashy moves and abilities that often put his comrades, and various others, in danger. He does not do this for affection from women or admiration from men, however, and only does so to feed his own narcissistic gratification. As such, he often finds himself left alone on multiple occasions, simply because no one desires to put up with his narcissistic bravado. Truly, however, this is merely a front from which Shinki operates: the truth is that he is actually quite lonely inside. As a young soul living in the Rukongai, he often tried to attain bonds of friendships, and even some bonds of romance, all to no avail. This constant rejection left him emotionally scared and left him all alone in a world that he felt did not except him for who he was. These constant rejections continued well into his infancy at , leading him to feel that the way people treated was intertwined with his fate and that he could not escape it. This caused him to turn inward, since he had no outward sources to turn to, and led him to do some serious soul searching. He realized that people were the cause of his loneliness because of their constant rejection of him, no matter ho hard he attempted to make friends or seek lovers, thus leading to the development of and tendencies. His misanthropy often manifests when he is forced to realize that he is alone and that, no matter how far he buries his agony, he can never truly escape it. This has caused him to blame all humans for the way he feels and the hatred birthed from this blame is the result of his true persona. His erotophobic tendencies tend to appear more so when he sees couples showing their affection for one another or hears of someone speaking of a significant other. It is not that Shinki is afraid of love, per say, but, rather, that he hates love and feels that he can never truly find love in the world he resides in. He often hides both of these tendencies under his use of bravado, as aforementioned, and will often make snide, yet slightly comical, remarks enforcing his misanthropic and erotophobic beliefs. As a result of the development of these rather unnatural issues, Shinki, as if by default, developed the coup de grâce of all emotional disabilities: tendencies. He is a rather violent individual when not utilizing his bravado front, often being compared to how Kenpachi Zaraki used to act prior to the . He once decapitated the heads of a few Soldat soldiers and removed their masks, simply to see what facial expression they had when they died. He has also been known to remove the arms and legs of s before eventually piercing their head and mask with his sword. He loves nothing more than to take on strong opponents and the stronger these opponents seem to be, the faster his bravado drops and the quicker he begins to engage them at full strength. He is not satisfied unless his opponent is absolutely and utterly destroyed but also enjoys dragging the battle out to draw out his satisfaction as much as he can. His psychopathic tendencies and his seeming need to kill have left Shinki with a rather vengeful side to himself, as well. This side of him, unlike his other traits, is often visible, even through his bravado and can be seen in his comments in regards to traitors like . He feels that anyone that commits a wrong should pay for that wrong with an equal payment: in other words, if someone takes another's life, he feels that the person should be killed in the identical manner that the victim was killed in. This belief was birthed during his early life in the Rukongai when an elderly woman that Shinki was taking care of was murdered with the identity of the murderer being known by nearly everyone. urged him to let Justice take care of the situation but he was let off on a technicality, likely through bribery. Enraged, Shinki killed the man, and his band of criminals, using the exact same weapon and manner that the man used to kill the elderly woman. History Powers & Abilities Trivia *Shinki's personality is meant to be reflective of his author's. Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Lieutenant Category:Eleventh Division